Project 1: The main objective of this pilot project is to utilize spectrophotometric and fluorometric techniques to explore the nature of binding interactions occurring between several porphyrin derivatives and yeast tRNAPhe to gain insight into the solution structure of tRNAs. Project 2: The objectives of the proposed research project are to evaluate the effectiveness of alcohol treatment programs currently available to Black women in Greensboro, N.C. and the surrounding area. Project 3: The major goal of the present study is to assess the role of hypertension on the development of atherosclerosis in two different arterial beds, the carotid artery and aorta, and to determine similarities or differences in the responses of these two beds to intervention with the calcium blocking agent, isradipine. Project 4: The two goals of this project are: (1) to study the relation between body temperature and crying in hypothermic infants using an animal model, and (2) to expose undergraduate students to the procedures of research, so they can see beyond the list of steps they have memorized as the scientific method. Project 5: This research proposal involves extraction of selected plants and testing of the extracts for biological or biochemical activity which correlates with known medicinal properties of therapeutic drugs. A description of the overall commitment of the institution and its capacity to conduct an mBRS program and the enrichment plan are included in the proposal.